A Mother's Love
by gatokitty
Summary: A mother's love goes far. how far can it go. who know's hiei's mother would do anything for her child. Hiei survives the fall. later he finds his long lost father, and clues to his mother, who may still be alive, years later after hiei fell
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YuYuHakusho characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YuYuHakusho characters.

Author's notes: This is my second fanfic, hope you all like it, I started it at 2am Friday to Saturday morning. I haven't finished my first one yet, but I suddenly got this idea, and wanted to write it, so this first part started at 2am, and was finished by 3:30am. Hope you like it.

A mother commits a sin against her people, looking for love as she left her home land in the sky and met a man. The day she left her homeland later in time, ending up in birth. She gave birth to twins, a little girl, and a little boy. This young mother's name was hina. Upon her return to her homeland, the elders in charge were nothing but unhappy with what she had done. Hina had left and met a man, for one major reason, she had been Isolated from men her entire life. Men in the eyes of the elders, grew up to be nothing but killers, and cruel to their mother and others. The little boy was taken from his mother. A demon child, half fire from his father, half ice from his mother. A child seen as a monster, known as the "forbidden child"

"He's seen as a disgrace, hina has shamed her homeland and people" as the elders gathered deciding on what to do with the child. As hina pleads for her child's life.  
"Please! Don't punish my son for this! I beg you. He has done nothing wrong! If you must punish someone punish me!" his mother in tears.  
" you may keep the baby girl" one of the elders said, " but the boy… is a disgrace, and a sin… for what you've done, to protect the rest of your people, and as punishment the baby boy will die."

When the elder said what she did, it nearly broke hina's heart. She loved her children regardless of what the elders said, her son didn't deserve death. She tried once again to beg for the life of her child, still in tears.

"No…. please… I beg of you! I will take my children, leave this place and never return! Please don't kill him!"

"We allow you to do that, and you could just tell him where to find us, and he'll come for what we did and destroy us." The elder countering what hina had said.  
"He will not return and kill you, I promise! I will leave this place and never return! I won't even mention it to my children, just please do not kill him!"

"No… it's too much of a risk" was their reply. Hina hadn't managed to change their minds at all.

"All your doing by killing him, is punishing him for living… for being brought into this world. When he did nothing wrong! Don't you understand that?"

"You may spend a few more hours with the boy… first thing tomorrow he will be dropped over the edge to his death… that is our decision"

Hina simply continued to cry….

Hina was given her son back, and only allowed to spend a few more hours with him, she tried not to cry, but she loved him. Her son's power was already so strong at his age for a baby, but it was partly due to the fact that he was a fire demon. The elders had wrapped the baby in a strong cloth material, with seals to keep his power low, and his flames concealed from hurting others. Hina could withstand her child's power and his flames. Unfortunately the few hours went by quickly, and her son was taken from her for good, Hina was left in tears once again…

As it got closer to the time of the boy's scheduled death, Hina's best friend Rui, tried to help her and see if she could do anything..  
"I'm sorry hina"

Hina remained quiet.  
"Hina I wish there were an easier way to tell you this."

She still chose to stay quiet.  
"If you do not wish to speak just listen… I… I was the one chosen… I was chosen to drop your son, tomorrow"

She still remained quiet…  
"Please hina say something"

Hina was quiet for several minutes before choosing to say anything.

"Rui… are you really going to do it?"

"You.. You mean drop him…"

Hina simply nodded yes. Rui was quiet for a little while

"I'm sorry Hina… I have to"

"It's not right Rui… Please don't do it."

All Rui could think of what to say was "I'm sorry.."

"Then do it if you really have to… tuck this in with him"

Rui took a small necklace from hina.

"I will."

"This isn't right Rui. You know it."

"What was I supposed to say Hina? I don't want to do this!"

"Then why are you? He's my child!"

Rui went to leave her.

"I'm doing this because I have no choice" she left Hina, and Hina just sat in silence, and stared out the window. Rui just left Hina, neither girl saying another word to each other.

The next morning, the elders, Rui, Hina, a few other maidens, and the child were brought near to where the child would be dropped of the island. Rui carried the small child in her arms, she and Hina were still not talking to each other either. Hina at one point couldn't help it anymore and tried to run, grab her child, and just leave, she was grabbed by a couple other maidens on the island. They held her back, as once again she tried to beg her friend not to drop her son. Rui stepped by the edge of the island, as she looked down the ground far below.

"Rui… it's time…"

"I'm sorry…."

"Do not pity the child… this is for the safety of you and the rest of your people."

Hina was unable to do anything.

"PLEASE RUI!! DON'T DO THIS! HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT! DON'T! I SHOULD BE THE ONE PUNISHED NOT HIM!"

"This emiko… this boy of fire, will kill us all. He'll be known as the forbidden child. "

Rui had to close her eyes, a few moments opened them again. She held the child close, to where only the boy would hear her.

"When you come back…Seeking the revenge that you, and we deserve… please kill me first." After that Rui tucked the little necklace in the boy's cloths he was still wrapped in. Rui held the boy out her eyes were shut, as she loosened her grip around the child a little bit. The child slipped through, and fell. Hina forced to watch her son fall.

"NO!!"

Hina burst out in tears, the girls holding her back let her go. Rui said nothing and just stood there as she watched the boy fall.

"Good… it's done… now our people will live in peace and safe from harm. There is no need to cry Hina. By now that child is dead. You will not do that again. You were too young to see what your mistake could have cost."

The young mother only cried… she hadn't cared that her son was fire. Fire demons were believed to be very violent, and ruthless. Hina didn't care about that. To her all that mattered was that boy was her child that had been taken from her, and was killed.

After that day Hina hated the elders for what they did, she loved her daughter, and cared for her, but she couldn't get over the death of her son. Hina began to eat less and less she began to become isolated from most of her own people. She refused to talk to anyone as well. She barely spoke with Rui. She found herself awake most nights, unable to sleep. At times she'd still cry. It wasn't long till her health started to decline… Still as her health started to decline, the elders believed what they had done was right. Unknown to Hina that her son had survived the fall and grow up to become what the elders had warned her about except in a little bit different way..

Author's notes: thus ends the first chappy appy. I will get the second one up, as soon as I feel like writing it, if I come up with it, or if I have nothing else to do. Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews, it means a lot to mean.

Chapter 2

The little boy fell from the island in the sky to the ground below. Amazingly somehow surviving the fall. The homeland of the Koorime, or ice maiden, is a home in the sky, devoid of men, the ice maiden does not need a male to become pregnant. Each woman will give birth to a baby girl, unless they ran away and met a male. A group of bandits came to rest aside a river, shortly after Hina's child had been thrown. One heard the small cry of a child.

"huh what the hell? A kid" one of the bandits picked up the child. "Hey what's that?" the child holding a round jewel in his hand. "Hand it over runt" the boy hung on to it, as the bandit tried to take it from him, and couldn't. The baby moved his head a little bit, and then opened his mouth and bit down. "OW! Stupid brat! You bit me"

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Boss, I found his kid"

"What… A kid?"

The bandit gave his boss, the little child. The boss took a look at the child, the child just looked back.

The leader of the bandits then tried to take the jewel.  
"Uhh, I wouldn't do that"

"Why it's just a child"

The bandit stayed quiet, as he watched the leader get bit by the baby as well.

"Stubborn, little brat! He's strong for a baby"

Something caught the leader's eye on the bindings around the baby. It was a name.

"It's a name?"

"What does it say boss?"

"It says "Hiei"

"Get rid of him, we aren't babysitters"

"No."

"But boss!"

"The boy will remain with us. He'll be treated as one of our own. Let the others know."

"Sure thing boss, no problem."

Hiei grew up, his power grew, as soon as he discovered his gem from his mother was valuable, he used it, and let demons come and fight against him. He wore it to attract any other demons. When they came for Hiei, he'd kill them with ease. At the age he was, his sword was bigger them him, and he really didn't know how to sword fight. Hiei got faster, and was faster than most of his opponents. Using his speed, and the sword, he kept easily killing one demon after another. The more demons he fought, the stronger he kept getting. His home with the bandits soon came to an end though. He returned there one day. Most of the bandits gave him the cold shoulder and said nothing to him.

"If you have a problem then just say it. What is it?"

"Hiei, you've gotten stronger… but it's a little too strong, and ruthless for our taste. If you want to continue, then you may as well just leave."

"So then.. You and the others are afraid of me. Afraid because I kill for pleasure."

"We're not afraid of you!"

Hiei just looked at the bandit who said it, and the guy shut up. Hiei turned to go.

"Hiei… You don't have to go. Just stop being so ruthless."

"I know when I'm not wanted. You all fear me so it doesn't matter. I can take care of myself."

Hiei left the group of bandits and didn't plan on returning. First, kicked out of his homeland for being male, fire, and for being born, now feared by the only group he had come to known as the closest thing he would have as a family.

Hiei was sitting on a tree branch one night, his back against the trunk of the tree. He had his stone from his mother in his hand, the young demon just thinking.

-- Hiei's mind--

First my homeland, now the bandits, so far it doesn't seem like there's a place for me. My homeland didn't want to risk having me, it seems like I got too ruthless for the bandits too. That's they're own fault. I don't care, it doesn't matter to me, I can get by on my own…this stone… I don't know why but every time as I stare at it, it brings me comfort, and a sense of feeling. Maybe it's just me though. One thing I'm certain of, is that she's the only one who seemed to care about me. My mother…Should I go find her? No.. there's no point in finding her, I wouldn't even know where to look.

--end--

But hiei's mind changed when one day, a challenger wanted to fight him for his stone.

"Hey Shorty! How bout fighting, doesn't matter if you win, that jewel, and you dead is what'll end up happening."

"Go right ahead, you don't mind if I fight back do you?"

"Hahaha! Go ahead shorty!"

The demon was taller than hiei was, and seemed to think that being taller, and bigger was better. Hiei wasn't afraid at all. The demon pulled out a sword, Hiei pulled out a katana, and this demon came at him and slammed his blade down on Hiei's. Hiei still not really knowing much about sword fighting, tried to push back, but it didn't work, the demon was stronger then him, and began to just push Hiei back with ease. He began to push Hiei over the edge of a cliff. He finally pushed against the fire demon off the side, hiei began to fall, and to him it was like slow motion, as he fell, the demon against him swung and the opponent's blade sliced the material holding hiei's stone around his neck, the stone fell immediately, hiei fell off as well, he stuck the sword into the cliff, and held on, once the blade was down as far as it could go, hiei pushed off the wall, with his katana sliding out of the stone wall, he was launched up, as the opponent went to the edge to see if hiei was killed, the blade was all he saw, next thing he knew the katana was through his stomach. The demon stepped back, and coughed up blood and died. Hiei walked back to the edge to see if he could still get his stone back, but there was no sign of it, he had lost it.

"damn, I lost it..." hiei was pissed, he jumped down, and tried to find it but found no sign of it, a river flowed. " it must have fallen in the current."

Hiei changed his mind, the night after the fight. He took a few hours and thought hard and decided it was time to find his homeland, and possibly his mother. But even that his power grew, Hiei was a young demon, powerful for his age by far, he continued to fight strong opponents in demon world at the same time, trying to locate his home and mother. He came across a demon one day who wanted to fight him. Once again the demon was taller than he was. There was a difference fighting this demon as opposed to any other regular demons. The demon hiei came up against was known as an ancient of demon world, she had lived longer than other demons by far. Hiei had no clue, he had heard of the ancient demons of demon world, but didn't really believe in it, nor did he care. He faced her off anyway. As Hiei attacked her, she had ease in dodging all his attempts, any energy attacks she simply threw to the side. This demon looked young, she had warm feelings from her even being a demon, she had white wings and long blonde hair. She seemed like she shined even being a demon. Hiei couldn't even sense her power.

"You hurt deep down inside don't you little one" she asked him.

"Don't act like you care… you know nothing."  
"Young fire demon… so much hate and anger inside of you. What do you seek?"  
"What?" hiei was confused, did she know what he was searching for.  
"You lost something important to you haven't you?"  
"What does it matter to you, if I have or not. Why do you care, do you know what it is, I'm looking for?" Hiei was curious now, and couldn't help but ask her.

"To find what you seek, you must get the jagan implant"  
"The what?" he wasn't sure what she meant by jagan.  
"To find what you seek, you must get the jagan implant, but if you do this, you may die. Demons have gone through the implant, and have died, no one has mastered it before."  
"Where do I go?"

"Find the demon surgeon."

she turned to go.

"Wait!"

she turned to him.

"Who are you?"

"I'am solicis, ancient of the season of summer"

the next thing hiei knew, she was gone. Hiei was left in thought. His first instinct wasn't sure whether to trust her or not, part of him, couldn't believe that she was an actual ancient, not many demons ever saw them. Hiei decided to head out, and take her advice. The Jagan implant, otherwise known as the "evil eye". If Hiei survived the operation, he'd have a third eye implanted. One that no other demon had managed to master, if he had to go through pain then so be it. He also wondered now, why did that ancient bother helping him. One way or another he was going to find what he was looking for.

Author's notes: there you have the second chappy appy for this fanfic is done, the ancient demon solicis I made up so you must have permission from me if you would like to use her. hope you enjoy the chappy appy, I will try asap to start and get the third chapter up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiei continued his journey, mostly fighting stronger and stronger opponeants, until he finally came across a demon surgeon. Hiei had spent more time until deciding on getting the implant.

"you're the demon surgeon shigure"

"what do you want?"

"simple, all i want is a jagan implant."

the demon turned to get a look at hiei, finding a short fire demon.

"A little thing like you wouldn't survive it"

"wouldn't survive it... I don't care what you say, give me the implant."

the demon surgeon got up.

"The jagan implant is only for certain demons, and you aren't one of them. Even for those demons that do get the implant, don't master it or they pass away from its power. Your power is impressive, but if I give you the implant, after that your energy will be severely reduced to possibly either a very low class demon or the implant may possibly kill you. The surgery alone could kill you, and it's extremely painful as well"

" pain? I don't care about that I assure you I can handle it."

Hiei took out his blade, and stabbed it threw one of his hand. So the blade went through the hand and was sticking out the other side. He didn't even wince at the pain.

"so you can deal with pain can you?"

Hiei took his sword out his hand.

"I will pay you anything you want, to get the operation. So do it"

" alright, what do you want the implant for?"

" I want it to find certain things, that's all you need to know"

"I usually only operate on those with stories to tell otherwise they aren't worth me operating on"

"I'm known as the forbidden child, and have had no home, and I've also been kicked out of everyplace I've had in terms of a home, that good enough?"

"yes, that is good enough"

the surgeon got things prepared for the surgery, hiei was laid down where he was supposed to. He had to be latched down. Hiei was instructed to try and break out and he couldn't.

"good, can't get out."

"Is this really necessary?"

"for this implant it is. I said this will be painful, so much as to where patients have a tendency to rip out their own eyes. Do you still want to go through with this?"

"just do it already."

The surgeon got to work with Hiei, giving the young demon the Jagan implant. It was so painful, Hiei said he could take pain, this pain though was unlike any Hiei had ever felt in his life. So painful as if the implant was successful, he'd never feel an extreme pain like that again, and he hadn't before the operation. The process of getting the implant was long, and it got to one point where Hiei actually started using his energy as best he could to withstand the pain of the implant. He started having memories and flashbacks of the day he was thrown from the island in the sky, once again he could hear her, her cries to save his life. One of the only ones who ever cared about him, and probably the only one who ever did was his mother… "When you come back, seeking the revenge that you and we deserve, please kill me first." Hiei couldn't help but yell out in pain. Even though he yelled out in pain, he didn't mention any names or yell out any names. The next thing he remembers is laying on the ground, as he woke up, his forehead wrapped in bandages. Whatever he owned was in pile on the floor next to him. He woke up, and got himself up, his energy extremely low… Hiei didn't care, he got up, gathered his stuff and went outside hearing the surgeon.

"so your up"

"yeah I am, now that I go what I wanted, I'll be going now."

"that isn't recommended Hiei, your energy is extremely low… leave now and you will most likely be killed."

"that's not your concern"

"if you stay I can teach you some sword techniques, so you can actually use it properly."

"sword techniques… why would you bother?"

"it's nothing personal dealing with you. Just I like to see my paitients survive the surgery I perform on them, but if you still want to, go ahead and leave."

Hiei thought quietly to himself for a few minutes.

"fine… I'll stay, but only for a few days. Then I'm leaving whether you like it or not."

"that's fine with me Hiei"

-- hiei's mind--

So I decided to stay for a few days, not like I had anything better to do. Deep down part of me knew he was right, my energy had nearly dropped down to the power level of an infant. It would take some hard work to bring my energy back up. Besides that learning his sword techniques might be worth it. Once I had learned his techniques I left him. He told me that now with the jagan implant I had to take care of it. The implant seemed to have a mind of it's own. It could help my power or it could still kill me if I couldn't handle it's power. I was told once I took off the original bandages I had to wear one at all times to keep it's power inside, and to control the eye, when I was to use it, take off the bandage. Once I fully recovered, I started to search for my homeland, finding it within a week. Once I touched down on the island in the sky, I began remembering the day I was banished. I walked through a village, any ice maidens I looked at or passed by were afraid of me, even though I had done nothing wrong to them. I thought about killing them, but decided they were better left alive, they weren't worth killing. If they were afraid of me, they were already dead. I began wondering if ice was flowing through their veins instead of blood with how caring they seemed to be. I kept myself hidden coming across a conversation

-- end of hiei's mind--

"Rui, I will be leaving for a few days. You must watch the island while I am away."

"of course elder, I won't let you down."

the elder left. Hiei remembered that name, that day once again… "I beg you Rui don't!" "When you come back seeking the revenge that you and we deserve, please kill me first."

"Rui… the one who left me for my fate.."

Hiei came out of where he had been hiding right behind rui. Rui turned around, scared and she was going to run at first.

"relax.. I won't hurt you. I'm looking for someone who lives here."

"who are you looking for?"

Hiei only chose to say one word

"Hina."

Rui had hiei follow her, taking him to a tomb.

"A tomb?"

"I'm sorry.. Hina committed suicide shortly after a child of hers was exiled."

that hit Hiei hard, but he didn't actually show it and if it did show, only people who really knew him would tell, which at that point was no one. He suddenly felt guilty, he had the chance to come back so much sooner, and he didn't. He missed the chance to see his mother. She was possibly the only person who ever cared about him.

"Hina had a daughter as well, she was the most beautiful little girl that we had ever seen on the island. But she disappeared a few years ago. Please tell me who are you?"

Hiei said nothing and started walking away. Rui suddenly realized though.

"wait… you're the one aren't you!? You're her son. I'm so sorry."

Rui ran up after him, tripping as she started crying.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you.. I deserve to die, please kill me, kill anyone here! You deserve revenge."

Hiei just kept walking not saying anything about it. Although he would never admit it, he missed his mother. He began searching for his sister, as he went back to his memories. He remembered what she looked like a little bit, and his Jagan helped show what she would look like now. Hiei tried to sense her. Little did he know, it would lead him to the human world.

Author's notes: there you have it, I have the third chapter up, hope you all enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-- hiei's mind--

The human world, such a pathetic place, all these humans are so pitiful and weak. It doesn't matter anyway. I've lost everything that matters to me anyway. I have nothing left, and it's not like I can just go back to demon world now.

Hiei closed his eyes and concentrated, on finding his sister. His Jagan eye began to glow under his white bandana. It took a few minutes till he opened his eyes again.

I can't find her.. Something isn't right. I know she's here, I can sense it. I spent as much time as I could to find my sister, but part of me didn't care about it. I wasn't the only demon who had come to the human world either.

--end hiei's mind.--

Hiei was standing on a tree branch when he heard a voice.

"you're the forbidden child. I didn't think he'd be such a weak demon"

Hiei just ignored the demon, he didn't even bother looking at the demon. He was sure if the demon attacked, he could defend himself. The demon was bigger than Hiei was, as most demons were.

"don't ignore me you runt!"

"hn, I'll do what I want."

"have it your way then."

The branch Hiei was on suddenly snapped, the demon hadn't moved from where he was. Hiei was caught off guard as the branch broke, the demon slammed into Hiei before the fire demon could dodge, hitting Hiei hard from behind in the back, Hiei was able to do a small flip, and land on his feet.

"you want a fight, I'll give you a fight. Just remember, you brought this on yourself."

Hiei drew his katana, and went for the demon. The demon suddenly vanished from in front of Hiei. The fire demon stopped short.

"what?!"

"you missed me boy."

Hiei looked behind him, and the demon stood there, as if he had just stepped aside Hiei, when Hiei tried to strike him.

"what's wrong?"

"nothing at all."

Hiei went straight for the demon again, this time though the demon let Hiei hit him, as Hiei's blade struck the demon in the shoulder. Blood dripped down the demon's shoulder. But the demon just stood there, and a small smile formed.

"good boy, that's exactly what I wanted you to do."

Before Hiei had the chance to dodge, the demon showed his claws, and struck hiei in the stomach, he struck hiei so deep, the a few claws were showing on the other side of hiei's body. Hiei coughed up blood.

"I would have thought you'd like this forbidden one. Think of it as ending your misery child."

The demon pulled his claws out, and vanished, Hiei's katana dropped to the ground, as Hiei collapsed and everything after that went dark.

He was out for a few days before waking up. He found himself in someone's bedroom. He had no clue where he was. All his things were by the bed, and his wound had been taken care of. Hiei was still in pain, but got out of the bed, and got ready, as if he was already going to leave.

"that wouldn't be very wise."

Hiei didn't say anything and merely looked to who it was. A young looking boy stood there, red hair, green eyes. This boy looked human, but he wasn't.

"your still healing, it wouldn't be very wise to be leaving so soon, especially if you plan to go after the one who injured you."

That caught hiei's attention almost immediately.

"it's alright, I know your not human."

"how?"

"your not the only demon in human world you know."

"so.. you're a demon."

"yes, I am."

Hiei said nothing and went to the sliding glass door in the bedroom.

"leave now and face that demon and you'll die."

Hiei didn't turn toward the boy.

"there's no reason you should be caring about what happens to me."

And with that said, Hiei simply left, without another word. The boy just shook his head knowing what was going to happen.

"mother! I'm going out."

The boy went after hiei.

Hiei wasn't sure where to start, in order to find the demon who had attacked him. Unless he used his jagan eye again, Hiei came to some sort of warehouse area.

"I won't let you do this."

He turned around and was about to draw his katana, but stopped seeing the boy again.

"what do you want?"

"to help you."

_to help me?_

"I don't need any help."

"don't be stupid. With your injuries, you'll easily be killed. I won't let you throw your life away so easily like that."

"why? Why do you care?"

"I have to have a reason?"

"who are you?"

"my name is Kurama. And yours?"

Hiei was quiet for a few minutes.

"well?"

When Hiei did speak, he replied quietly, and only said one word.

"Hiei."

-- hiei's mind--

Who is this demon? He actually seems like he cares about me. Feelings, are for the weak. It doesn't matter, I could always just use him to stay alive. I can't help but wonder who he is. Kurama.. I've heard of that name before. Oh well, I'll look into it, as soon as I finish this.

-- end hiei's mind--

So, Hiei allowed Kurama to team up with him, for the sole purposes of defeating this demon who had attacked him. Hiei didn't know why this demon cared about him, but he'd worry about that later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days passed, and the two had found no trace of the demon. It was really beginning to annoy hiei too.

"A few days, and we haven't found a single trace of him!"

"calm down, Hiei. Getting upset won't get us anywhere."

"at this point, this demon is nothing but a waste of my time."

"A waste of your time Hiei.. You have no where else to go."

Hiei was quiet to what the fox said.

"I know the legend of the Forbidden child Hiei. You have no where to go, and nothing to get done. You shouldn't be so anxious to go anywhere."

"don't lecture me, I'm not going to listen to you."

" and here you could have a friend and not know it."

"A friend, I don't need any friends. Even after this is over, once that demon is killed you and I have no alliance."

Kurama could hear the anger in Hiei's voice.

"If you did wish to fight me once this is done, you can try…"

"I can try?"

Hiei asked the fox, unsure why the fox said it.

" yes. You can try, if you were to fight me Hiei you would not win that fight."

Hiei just went quiet hearing that.

--hiei's mind--

Who the hell is this demon? He wouldn't beat me would he. Maybe there's more to him than I thought there was. It doesn't matter though, I don't need anyone. I never have, and I don't need to start now, besides… no one has ever wanted me anyway.

--end Hiei's mind--

"Hiei.. you don't have to be alone."

"Stay out of my mind!"

"I didn't read your mind. I simply know that you must feel so alone, with how everyone has treated you."

"it doesn't matter to me, once we finish this demon, I'm leaving. That's the only reason I decided to stay."

"Hiei, I know you posses the Jagan. If you really wish to read my mind, I'm not lying with what I said."

"I don't need to read your mind Kurama. I can hear it in your voice, that you aren't lying."

Kurama closed his eyes and then reopened them

"come on, we're close."

"finally!"

Hiei jumped on a tree branch and started going ahead.

"Wait Hiei!"

Kurama ran on the ground behind hiei.

Didn't take long after that till Hiei caught up with the strange demon, who had attacked him. The demon was sitting there, it actually seemed like he had just eaten. The demon was tall, kind of fat, had claws which he could retract in or out. He wasn't a very attractive demon either.

"I found you."

Hiei came out from the darkness of the woods into the small area that was lighted with a small fire.

"Well, the forbidden one. You survived our last encounter."

Hiei was quiet to what the beast said and just drew his blade.

"planning to fight again?"

Kurama caught up at this point and took out his rose.

"Hahaha you brought a friend with you this time! The forbidden child has friends!"

The demon couldn't help but laugh.

"he's not a friend."

"good I can kill both of you then, and it won't matter."

Kurama spoke to hiei quietly.

"Hiei, we need to attack together alright."

"fine by me."

Kurama went first for the demon. Hiei followed close behind, hiei wanted the demon dead, but even hiei wasn't stupid to just fight the demon, since he was still technically injured. The demon went for Kurama but Kurama suddenly vanished. Hiei brought his sword down on the demon, the demon dodged hiei's blade but was suddenly tripped.

The roots on the ground tried to come up around the demon as the demon dodged them as well.

"so, you're an animal spirit boy."

"yes.."

Hiei tapped off of a few of the surrounding things in the area, passed right by kurama, and just as the demon was about to block, hiei faked it, as hiei faked it, the demon tried to hit hiei it missed, next thing the demon knew was hiei's blade in his stomach. The demon coughed up blood.

"I should have seen that coming. For.. bidden one.. Your mother is the whole reason for what has happened to you. She could see you if she wanted to."

"You lie"

"No, I'm not lying."

"What's her name?"

"Hi…Hina.."

Hiei pulled out his sword, as the demon collapsed and died. He made a strike with his katana in the air, and the blood flew off, so the blade was a little bit cleaner now.

"My mother is dead.."

Hiei vanished, leaving Kurama alone. Kurama just returned to his home, letting Hiei do what he wanted.

Later that night,

"_Please… Please spare him! This was my sin! Don't do it! Please don't throw him! My son! No!!"_

Hiei suddenly woke up from the dream he almost fell off the tree branch he'd been laying on. It took a couple minutes for him to catch his breath.

"That dream again…How'd that demon know my mother's name. Is it possible that she's still alive…"


End file.
